Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer processing and more specifically to asymmetric circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Software registers are used in various contexts to store values for relatively long periods of time, including: handling different use cases, working around bugs, storing parameters for processing large amounts of data, etc. In digital signal processing, coefficients are often stored in software registers and can be used to fine tune filter behavior. Similar parameters are also used in wireless communications and other applications.
Often, parameters or coefficients stored in registers do not change (or are not allowed to change) for a known period of time (e.g., a frame of video data). Thus, the register values may remain fixed over many computations. For example, a register may store a coefficient to be used for millions of samples before the coefficient changes.